We're NCT!
by jungjaeyong
Summary: Di saat ego mereka sama-sama besar dan aura permusuhan semakin memekat namun keadaan memaksa agar mereka bisa akrab dalam waktu singkat. Prolog! JAEYONG! TAETEN! ILYOUNG! NCT! NCT U!


**WE'RE NCT!**

 **Prolog**

* * *

Sekolah yang penuh dengan anak-anak berbakat yang arogan. Pendeskripsian yang cocok untuk mayoritas murid dari sekolah spesial ini. _Sekolah spesial_. Kalian bisa menamainya begitu.

Ini bukanlah sekolah yang sama yang didatangi oleh sebagian besar murid. Sekolah ini dibuka oleh salah satu agensi entertaiment terbesar di Korea Selatan, SM Entertaiment, diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak berbakat, maupun anak berlatar belakang berlebih dari berbagai negara, untuk dididik dan dibina menjadi para calon entertain. Musisi, actress, actor. Para pengisi dan lakon peran dari gemerlap dunia hiburan.

Pembelajaran yang diajarkan adalah bersekitar pada apa yang mereka butuhkan untuk menunjang karir mereka kelak. Pelatihan menyanyi, dance, acting, composing, bahasa, dsb. Semua itu lebih mendominasi dibandingkan pembelajaran teori, yang tentunya tetap ada, seperti pada sekolah umumnya.

Usia anak-anak ini berada di rentang lima belas hingga dua puluh tahun. Dan mereka akan terus menjadi murid sekolah ini hingga dinyatakan lulus, setelah resmi debut.

Popularitas adalah tujuan mereka. Maka tak heran jika anak-anak ini sama-sama memiliki ego setinggi gunung Everest. Bagi sebagian besar dari mereka tak ada yang namanya teman, rekan, sekutu, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan bersaing di panggung kejam dunia hiburan sebagai musuh.

Satu-satunya yang membuat mereka mau membina pertemanan mungkin karena koneksi nanti. Hanya untuk pekerjaan.

"Singkirkan bokongmu dari bangkuku. Kau mengotorinya."

 _Lee Taeyong._

Spesialis dance dan rapping. Pemuda tampan dengan garis wajah tegas. Seperti karakter manga yang terkesan dingin. Selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata sinisme pada tiap orang yang menganggunya. Punya sedikit masalah dengan penyakit gila kebersihan. Orang mengatainya introvert dan freak. Tapi Taeyong sungguh tak peduli.

Sosok yang ditegur cepat-cepat berdiri. Bibirnya membentuk senyum tapi tatapannya tajam menusuk, "Oh, maaf, hyung. Kukira bangku itu sudah kotor sejak awal. Karena aku mencium bau busuk saat duduk di sana."

 _Jung Yoon Oh. Jung Jaehyun._

Spesialis singing dan piano namun mengambil kelas dancing dan acting juga. Pribadinya yang sebenarnya adalah sosok yang baik dan menyenangkan, senyuman miliknya dihiasi dimple menambah kesan ramah pada figurnya. Namun ia bisa sangat menjengkelkan saat kesal. Ia selalu membalas apa yang dilakukan orang lain padanya. Baginya hidup itu _take and give_. Saat orang berlaku baik, maka itu juga yang akan dia lakukan terhadap orang itu. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Taeyong tak membalas apapun dan memilih duduk, setelah mengelap bagian bangku dan mejanya dengan tisu basah. Jaehyun memandang itu sinis sebelum menuju bangkunya sendiri.

Ia bukan virus, tapi _teman_ nya itu memperlakukannya bahkan lebih buruk dari itu.

Tak heran dia selalu sendirian, pikirnya.

"Selamat pagi Woojae."

Tepukan dibahunya menyadarkan Jaehyun. Membuatnya cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikirannya mengenai Taeyong. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang dan menyapanya.

"Pagi Dottoki-hyung."

Salah satu dari _teman_ nya. Mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki banyak kesamaan dan tak ada salahnya membentuk sebuah hubungan pertemanan yang menguntungkan.

 _Kim Doyoung._

Spesialis singing dan MC-ing. Orang menyenangkan lainnya selain Jaehyun. Karena ia selalu tersenyum manis menunjukkan gigi kelincinya pada tiap kesempatan. Namun dibalik sikapnya, ia juga merupakan sosok arogan yang selalu ingin menang. Dan dia membenci satu orang di kelas mereka. Seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari pintu masuk dan duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Sosok yang sama yang selalu mengalahkan skornya di tiap tes menyanyi.

Ia membuang muka. Menahan diri untuk berdecih.

"Aku tiba-tiba gerah."

Jaehyun terheran. "Kenapa?"

Doyoung menggeleng. Matanya menatap tak suka punggung sosok itu dari kejauhan.

 _Moon Taeil._

Spesialis singing dan composing. Tak banyak bicara, lebih suka menyendiri di pojokan depan sambil mendengarkan musik atau membuat lagu. Ia memiliki kemampuan vocal yang luar biasa, juga bisa memainkan berbagai alat musik. Hal lain tentangnya sepertinya tak terlalu menonjol. Yang jelas, dia aneh di mata Doyoung.

"Taeyoooong-hyung!"

"Berisik, Chittaphon."

"Aku sudah membawakan bekal untukmu. Dimakan, ya."

"Tidak usah. Bawa pergi. Aku takut kau meracuniku."

"Mana mungkiiiiin!" Pemuda dengan ukuran tubuh mungil itu membuka bekal yang ia bawa. Kemudian menyumpitnya sedikit dan memasukkannya ke mulut, memakannya. "Lihat. Aku tidak mati," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul._

Spesialis dancing. Dan aegyo, meski tak ada kelas khusus untuk itu melainkan bakat alaminya dari lahir. Pemuda kelahiran Thailand ini mempunyai senyuman lebar dan selalu berlaku manis dan tak segan melakukan aegyo meski dia laki-laki.

Semua orang tahu ia punya ketertarikan khusus pada Taeyong, karena dia menunjukkannya dengan sangat jelas. Namun Taeyong juga jelas-jelas membencinya karena ia terlalu banyak aegyo. Rasanya sama seperti mengetahui bakteri dan kumat ada di tanganmu dan secepat kilat akan menyebar jika tak segera dienyahkan.

Taeyong benci aegyo dan itu menjadi alasan baginya untuk tak menyukai Ten. Lagipula dia terlalu berisik.

Ten pergi tanpa peduli protesan Taeyong setelah memberikan sumpit itu padanya. Berjalan mendekat pada Jaehyun dan Doyoung, lalu menyapa Taeil dari kejauhan.

Dia tak membawa makanannya lagi, tentu saja.

Tidak tahu saja dia, Taeyong sudah bangkit hendak membuang makanan itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Makanan itu sudah dimakan oleh orang lain, jadi kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai makanan sisa, kan?

"Whats up, hyung? Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada makanan itu?"

Taeyong tidak suka ada orang yang berlagak dekat padanya. Tapi mereka memang sering bertemu di kelas rapping dan bahkan pernah berduet. Jadi dia akan mentolelir yang satu ini.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Taeyong santai. Ia sudah hendak menumpahkan seluruh isi makanan itu ke mulut menganga tuan tempat sampah tapi tangan pemuda itu menahannya.

"Woah, kau mau membuangnya?"

Taeyong mendesis tak suka dengan sentuhan dari tangan yang entah sudah memegang apa, seketika menepis. Sebelum mengangguk malas. Pendatang asing, kenapa mereka semua sangat menyebalkan?

 _Lee Minhyung. Mark._

Dia siswa pendatang yang mempunyai darah Hangguk-Canada. Spesialis Rap dan Gitar. Salah satu dari murid muda lain di sekolah itu.

"Sayang sekali," lanjutnya. Dia mengambil alih makanan itu dan mencoba memakannya sedikit. Rasanya enak. "Aku belum sarapan. Boleh buatku saja?"

Taeyong memberinya cepat-cepat. Kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula.

Pemuda bertopi itu tersenyum lebar saat masuk. Senang bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk mengisi perutnya pagi itu. Dia tersenyum kecil dari kejauhan pada Jaehyun yang kebetulan menjadi orang pertama yang dia kenal saat mulai bersekolah di sini. Karena pemuda Jung itu membantunya saat akan ke kantor kepala sekolah. Mark tak menyapa siapapun lagi di sana, karena ia tak mengenal yang lain.

Tidak juga dengan pemuda dengan badan kecil yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan mulai berkata sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti sambil menunjuk makan paginya.

" _What_?"

"Itu bekal buatanku! Dan itu untuk Taeyong-hyung!"

Dan kemudian kelas itu dipenuhi dengan teriakan Ten dan Mark yang berebut bekal.

 _So stupid_ , pikir yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Kalian yang dikumpulkan di sini adalah murid terpilih yang akan didebutkan sebagai sub grup NCT U di bawah project baru 'Neo Culture Technology'. Persiapkan diri kalian karena mulai minggu depan, kalian akan mendapat training yang berbeda dari biasanya."_

 _Senyum mencurigakan dibuat._

 _"Sistem poin sudah dimulai dari sekarang untuk menentukan posisi kalian nanti dalam grup. Jadi, selamat berjuang, anak-anak."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

" _Tarianmu bagus sekali, Taeyong-hyung!"_

" _Hyung, hanya menurutku saja atau memang tarian Ten-hyung lebih bagus dari Taeyong-hyung?"_

" _Aku tidak mau jika part menyanyiku lebih sedikit darinya!"_

" _Aku hanya tak sengaja minum dari botolnya karena salah ambil dan dia marah-marah seperti sudah kuperkosa saja!"_

" _Siapa yang akan jadi leader kau bilang?"_

"…"


End file.
